Star Wars: love in the force
by Jaketheripper
Summary: A Jedi knight falls in love with a sith and she falls in love with him, antics, missing body parts and eventually a massive life changing choice follow This story will span across epII and part of the clone wars, btw, review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"But general Tinsley..."

"That will be all, soldier."

The clone dismissed himself as the cyborg Jedi stood just outside the cell, he looked beyond the glass, to a woman he could only ever describe as beautiful.

Her blonde hair with red highlights fell amongst her shoulders, her ice blue eyes peirced whatever they looked at, her grey cloak with her master, general greivous's logo on the back, hung on a hook by the door, her shirt and pants lay next to her. she sat in her underwear, sweating as the Jedi's glowing mechanical eyes looked at her out from under the brim of his hat, "I don't remember taking your face." She said with a sky grin

"No, Emily, I'm afraid I have your master to thank for that." His respirator hissed as it expelled carbon dioxide.

Jedi knight Jakzonn Tinsley was a mess.

His left leg and right arm had been removed by his sith friend who now sat behind the glass, but since then, his lungs had been damaged along with his eyes, so he now wore a respirator and owned robotic replacement eyes, these he used to scrutinize his...for lack of a better word, girlfriend, "the republic is prepaired to offer you amnesty in exchange for aiding me in my strike against greivous's forces."

Emily laughed, "that's why they sent you isn't it? Because they knew I wouldn't kill you?"

He shook his head, "no, it's because I volunteered."

He chuckled and she looked at him skeptically, "fine, I'll go."

The door slipped open and she put on everything and then her cloak, the grey on lighter grey symbol of her master flowing back as she walked with the Jedi, pulling her hood up, she stopped in the hall to caress his scarred face, "what did he do to you, my love? Is face showed a relaxed expression as she caressed his face, she smiled through her thin lips at him, "do you think, one day we'll be able to be together?"

Jak sighed, the respirator blowing her hair, "I'm not sure...how soon will you renounce the dark side?"

She giggled, "as soon as Darth Sideous lies dead at my feet."

Jak sighed, "whatever, this Is what will happen, you are to follow every order given to you by me while outside the prison, you are to refrain from contacting your master or any of his superiors or inferiors as well as harming any innocent civilians by going nuts again, am I understood?"

She giggles, "yes sir." She nipped at his nose and he sighed as she held her hand out, "my saber chucks if you please?"

He sighed as he handed her the black linked lightsabers that were bound at one end by a chain of cortosis, "you still have your green double ended one?"

Jake nodded and she giggled, "good, that think saved your ass last time."

With that they left the room.

Not knowing that someone was watching...


	2. Chapter 2

"It is worse than we feared, master Fisto, your old Padawan is giving into his feelings for the sith."

The massive compound eyes of Kit Fisto contemplated the screen, "he stopped being my padawan long before today, and if you'll notice, I sense that the dark side is waning in the girl."

PLO koon looked at him, "what does that have to do with anything?"

Kit Fisto smiled, "it means he's given her something to hope for, pulling her out of the darkness and on to the right path, if I may motion for the council to see how this plays out?"

Yoda raised his hand, "vote in favor I do."

Master windu raised his hand as well, and with that, the other masters gave in.

"Very well, we shall see how this unfolds." Said Kai adi mundi.

the two walked through the streets of coruscant side by side, holding hands when the crowd got too thick, walking to the spaceport, they got in jak's Y wing, "so where are we going?"

"we're taking the mission of locating a factory, said factory manufactures smaller versions of your master's cybernetic frame."

Emily nodded, her hood still up, "yes, for his new padawans."

jak looked back at her, "why didn't he give you one?"

she smiled. "I said I did not want one."

jack chuckled, "and he allowed you to make a request?"

she nodded, "he was just glad someone wanted to learn from him, being famous for being a coward and all."

jak turned his eyes back front, "I'm glad to have gotten this mission."

"who had this mission before you?"

"mace wibdu, but he had to give it to someone else because of alead thar a Sith Lord has infiltrated the senate."

Emily blinked, her blonde/red hair falling across her face, "that might be why the senate is so corrupt."

jak laughed, "you don't know the power of money."

emily shrugged and snuggled up to jak, "I'm glad you're not as much the soulless machine as you look to be."

he has his droid R-4.3 start the y wing, this R unit was black and had a number of built in weapons as well as a glowing central triangular eye and cortosis body plating.

they flew up and out of the atmosphere, "where's the factory?"

"Tatooine."

"Tatooine?"

"we're headed to tatooine, but first we need to stop by an old friend's place when we get there, instead of going to the factory ourright, I have a favor that needs cashing in."

when they landed in mos eisley and began to look around for Any signs of bounty hunter activity.

sure enough they found it, a camp that looked like it had been raided.

there was other whirr of a high powered rifle powering up.

the two drew their sabers to deflect laser fire but were surprised when they heard, "friend or foe?"

jak looked among the rocks as he sheathed his double bladed lightsaber, "4-LOM?"

the protocol droid turned bounty hunter walkED out from behind some rocks, "what are you doing here, blak Jak?"

jak chuckled, "I'm willing to pay you in diamonds for what I'm about to ask so bare with me."

"oooh no." Sighs 4-LOM


	3. Chapter 3

"we need you to aid us in the destruction of General Grievous."

the bounty hunter shook his head

"I'm sorry." the droid bounty hunter said reluctantly, "people who challenge greivous tend too have a high mortality rate, for my own safety I must refuse."

three bags of diamonds land at 4-LOM's feet, "what is required of me?"

Jak smiled, "we need you to place charges around the factory and blow them, once greivous tries to escape, we'll pin him down and you snipe his ass."

"by his ass i assume you mean his head."

"yes." nods Jak

"that was an attempt at humor." sighed 4-Lom

the two look confused but the bounty hunter waves his hands, "whatever, I'll come along."

they get back to the ship and buckle up, when 4-LOM hears the astromech droid shoot off his vocal port, "and who are you, You useless pile of scrap?"

"I'm 4-LOM, bitch bot."

the astromech chuckles, "oh we'll get along just fine."

Emily types in the coordinates, "this is where the factory is." Jak raised an eyebrow, "that's in the middle of the dune sea." she looks at him with a coy smile, "is it?" Jak growled and hit the accelerator.

they finally get there and Jak lands the ship so 4-LOM can get to work, he begins setting charges.

"charges set." He says When he reports back

"blow it." Says Jak, Emily giggled, "if you insist." She began to slide down his torso, Jak pulled her up by her shoulder, she was laughing, "I was kidding Ja-" BOOM

the factory fell in on itself and a figure could be seen staggering away through the sand, the couple leapt into battle, greivous immediately attempting to counter their multi bladed fighting styles, "my own apprentice betrays me...why!?"

she twirled the blades around, switching hands while she fought, "because love does not make us weak! It is the lack of love and passion which makes you old men weak! You're so hardened you've become brittle!"

with this she firmly grasped both hilts on her saber chucks and held two of his arms down whilst jak held us own the other, there was a blast and Greivous fell dead.

"wait...this can't be right..." Says Emily, sparks fly from the husk, no gut sac is visible.

a ship takes off from the ruined factory, Emily roars at it and falls on her face, in the sand, "I suck.."

jake bent down and patted her shoulder, "no one blames you."

suddenly Jak gets a call on his comm, he answers it, it's master windu, "Jak, Emily, there is a situation on Geonosis that requires your immediate attention."

"on our way."


	4. Chapter 4

as the trno made their way back to the ship, there was a chuckle, the trio turned to see a figure clad in sith finery, the face was covered by a black version of Greivous's death mask, the back of the figure's cloak bore a red on black version of greivous's symbol, the eyes behind the faceplate were human however, "you betray your vow to our master." the figure says as she points a mechanical hand at Emily.

emily snarles and her blonde and red hair flairs up as a wave of force energy hits the figure in the face, making it step back, "he is my master no longer, I hold no more attachments to the sith."

all this time, 4-LOM had been taking aim and fired a shot at the cyborg, who held up a hand and reflected the bullet, it hit LOM in the chest and knocked his systems offline.

"I've been sent to acquire miss Emily, but it seems her dissent knows no bounds, so I shall put here out of her misery."

with this, the figure drew a red outlined dark saber with a pronged hilt.

The two drew their lightsabers and circled around the character, Jak's respirator hissing As he twirled his double bladed lightsaber.

the figure lunged, vanishing behind Jak, it took all of his force reflex speed to bloc. The blow from behind, he rolled to the side and suddenly noticed that his blade lookED a little dim, "what the..."

"my hybrid crystal is corrupting yoUr crystal.

"what happens when it's completely corrupted?"

"it shatters."

emily cut in and, twirling her chuck sabers, managed to beat the sith cyborg back with sheer force, she caught the blade on the cortosis chain that linked her sabers and stared into the eyes of her attacker, only to be thrown back by a wave of force energy, "so this cyborg knows the force..."

"Lets make sure it doesn't use its powers again." Jak conjures his force shield and places it over both his blades as he lunges again, however the figure moved faster than jak could see, emily charged in but was sent into a sand dune and he barely had time to deflect a blow from the cyborg, but as soon as he had, she was over his head, below his line of sight and had taken out his legs, as in taken them off, she then impaled him and sliced off his biological arm, this caused the previously stunned Emily to roar in rage, she charged at her foe, once more they locked blades, force pushing against force, "your style is impressive...but your form is...lacking." the cyborg sent emily flying with a blast of force lightning, only to have a green saber blade protruding from it's chest, turning around it saw that the limb it had left intact was holding the green saber, a look of defiance on the scarred face, behind the robotic eyes burnt a steady fire of pure will.

"not possible."

"possible, bitch." Jak dragged his lightsaber down the center of it's body and Emily let loose with a blast of force fire from her hand, burning the cyborg and boiling it's insides.

again Emily felt like she was having deja vu as she ran to her wounded lover's side, "I'll call for help."

jak feinted


	5. Chapter 5

Jak woke up in a bacta tank with Emily pressed up against the glass, her eyes streaming, "please be ok." He could hear, but he had to use the force to sense wever was going on, because they had taken out his optic replacements to prevent them from shorting out.

he took a deep breath which signaled to the medical droid that he was ready for extraction.

Once they took him out they began replacement of all his limbs.

Once they were done he was given his robes, his hat and a pair of gloves, he took his lightsaber back and before he put his respirator back on Emily kissed him deeply, "my love...I'm sorry I let that thing take your other leg and arm..."

Jak sighed as he put his resperstor back on, "it is in the past, let us concentrate on the now...where are we?"

"We're inside a federation star cruiser, plotting a course for the planet Greivous's ship is currently occupying."

He turned to go but Emily grabbed his hand, "I want...I want you to know that..whatever happens I promise you I will leave the sith...for good..."

He looked back at her and smiled, "and I promise to leave the Jedi whatever happens."

The two share a hug and Emily squeezes his junk, "put a baby in me, make it official." She whispers in his ear, he blushes deep red and she guides him to the living quarters

Once inside she leans on him with a lustful look in her eye, "my love.."

She took off his hat and put it on her head and slowly undresses him, revealing the freshly installed robotics and the protoskin that covered them, letting them fall to the floor as she did the same with her own robes, she stroked his face as his mechanical eyes looked at her.

"Control me,...make me your slave..."

He lowered her down towards his prick and she got the message, taking it in her hand and stroking it, eventually allowing it into her mouth, she worked him to an erection and he laid her down on the bed, inserting himself inside her, she arched her back in pleasure, her eyes wild with lust, "oh...god.."

Jak used the force to make the bed sheets tie her down, causing her to moan as the knots tightened.

"You're mine."

"Yes! I belong to you! Oh...god.."

She thrashes about in orgasm as he pounds her farther and farther into the mattress.

Finally he pushes himself past the safety of her cervix and into her womb as he finishes. she arches her back one last time, her gravity defying D cup breasts wobbling as she fell back on to the bed. he pulls off his respirator and kisses her deeply, slipping it back on as she fell asleep, "I love you.."

He smiles, "I love you too...I missed you..."

They both fall asleep with contented hearts while their ship plotted a course towards the Dagobah system.

Meanwhile on General Greivous's ship orbiting dagobah

"What do you mean she didn't succeed ?" Yelled the general

"What I mean sir." Says a similarly ventilated voice, "is that her attempt at taking the Jedi solo was a faliure, although not a complete one, she severely injured the Jedi."

"And what of my apprentice?"

"She...called in air support, I was unable to pursue."

Greivous smashed his control panel, "DAMN IT!"


End file.
